lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokoriz (story)
For the titular world, see Nokoriz Nokoriz is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the second instalment to the fantasy series Lady of Destiny and like Future of our Destiny with the World War X series mainly serves as exposition. Synopsis Following the events of Soldiers and Demons, Bregeswith and Hildegyth (who is injured) are taken to the titular world of Nokoriz by the two knights that helped them defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. But also in Nokoriz is an unknown enemy in the form of Elfswitha who goes on to join the Council of Hallow. Plot The portal activated on Eleanor's shield at the end of Soldiers and Demons takes Bregeswith and Hildegyth to what appears to be a space base and all the while, the former is seen comforting the latter, who is still holding her arm in pain while the two knights get her to a medic; the medic is ultimately revealed as a magician. After a spell is cast on her friend, Bregeswith encourages Hildegyth to move her arm, which she does and in turn is greeted with no pain. All the same, the two Anglo Saxon women become full of questions for their knights and the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm such as who the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm is, where they are, what this world is called and all sorts of questions, though for every question that gets answered, it creates several others: It is revealed that the world the pair are on is the titular world of Nokoriz, the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm is a Vuzzathan sorceress known as Ruvia and the two knights that brought them to Nokoriz are the people who the jousting announcer called them on Earth in Soldiers and Demons: Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black with a difference: On Earth, they serve King Henry I, on Nokoriz, they serve no one and are their own leaders. But also in Nokoriz is Elfswitha who is brought to a location akin to the Cobra Terror Drome where the GI Joe parallels are made clear when she is met by Baroness Imyne, who the wiki founder describes as being based on the character of the same name, except without glasses. On arrival, the Baroness gives the woman a tour of the place all while remarking that in the Council, the women may be subservient, but they are clearly the better people while most of the men are only members "in name only"; on the tour, Imyne leads Elfswitha to the Council's leader otherwise known as the "Sovereign Commander" and urges her to address him on her own, which she does. Despite being scared of the Commander because of his Dalek esque voice (more akin to the first Dalek emperor depicted in 1967's The Evil of the Daleks, the last Dalek story to be broadcast in black and white), Elfswitha eventually builds up the confidence to talk to him and tells him that she was the one who released the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and in doing so, was guaranteed a place on the Council of Hallow. In turn, the Commander gives his word and enlists the woman into the Council. But unknown to her, the Council is being used by the Vuzzatha Empire as a means to restore themselves to their former glroy as shown in a post meeting conversation that the Commander has with another Vuzzathan sorceror. Back at the space base, Ruvia goes on to teach Bregeswith and Hildegyth a lesson of her own such as her origins, the Vuzzatha Empire and about Emperor Aymer: Years before the Saxons came to Nokoriz, the Vuzzatha Empire was one of the "superior" nations in the world and under Emperor Aymer, it was true. But his chancellor and the Empire's current ruler Zysaharad was a firm believer in survival of the fittest and believed that Aymer had forced the Empire to become weak and complacent so staged an attempted coup on Aymer. The coup failed which resulted in Zysaharad forced to resign, the arrest of his wife Slebine, the execution of every soldier involved in the coup and the government being replaced by sycophants (Ruvia mentions she wasn't one but was trusted enough by Aymer to become chancellor). Meanwhile, as Zysaharad went into self imposed exile, he was followed by twenty five other sorcerors in the government and tried again: He turned his followers into liches with the opportunity to turn themselves back to human form again and sent them back to the Empire to terrorize Aymer; while his followers were busy terrorizing Aymer, Zysaharad was busy getting extra support in the form of The Hellfire Legion along with demons and gargoyles and tried again; the second coup was a success and resulted in Aymer's overthrow, the execution of his followers and the imprisonment of Ruvia until she was released and exiled. Along with the world, the space base like location that the Saxons were taken to, is revealed as The Paradox, the base of operations for two upcoming Sisterhoods: The Sisterhood of Chrome led by Isabelle and Eleanor and the Sisterhood of Justice at the moment, being occupied by Ruvia; having finished with the history lesson, Bregeswith begins her membership of the aforementioned Sisterhood of Chrome in an unusual way: Eleanor tells her to take her boots off, which the Saxon does and in their place, replaces them with black flats like those worn by her mother. The two Saxons are then led away to one of two places of residence in the Paradox; in these places of residence, the pair receive suits of armour which the two knights help them into. When asked how she feels by Hildegyth, the Saxon woman responds with almost a sense of glee and excitement. Back at the base used by the Council of Hallow, Elfswitha is taken into a lone bedroom and is told that she is the only one who has a bedroom to herself though whether she may like it is up to her; and indeed, she does like it because she gets to see what has changed since coming to Nokoriz. Now a member of the Council, Baroness Imyne further told her to take off her clothes and put a suit on that was on the bed for her, which the Saxon does and meets back with Imyne who asks how it feels to be part of the Council. Elfswitha replies she is glad to be on the organization and imagines the possibilities of what the Council could do if they weren't held back by the limits of 1100. Category:Literature